Hemorragia
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "Ese estúpido de Kishimoto…" pensó el Uchiha tratando de no sonrojarse "¡Le he dicho mil veces que este tipo de cosas se avisan!"
1. Hemorragia

**_Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó... muy bueno ^_^_**

**_Korina Herrera Zuno_**

**_

* * *

_**_Especialmente dedicado a Lenay-chan_

Todos los personajes son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One-shot.

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Contigo quería hablar!

El moreno se dio la vuelta, sin ninguna emoción particular en su cara. Iba tarde para la grabación del programa, pero hoy podía darse ese lujo: sus apariciones en el mes serían pocas. Ahora le tocaba al dobe lucirse para la audiencia.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que lo llamaba. No tenía ánimos de recibir un regaño por su tardanza. Demonios… ¿Qué no podía vivir unos minutos sin él?

Un muchacho algo mayor que él, con el cabello lacio hasta los hombros, corría en su dirección. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta blanca de manga larga, debajo de una camisa a cuadros azules. El negro pelo se le agitaba a cada paso que daba, entorpeciéndole en cierta manera la vista. El Uchiha notó que el joven llevaba un celular en la oreja, y el gesto de seriedad en su semblante era bastante notorio.

- Kishimoto… -saludó el ojinegro sin ánimos, hundiendo sus manos en la profundidad de los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla.

Masashi, demasiado acostumbrado a los "entusiastas" saludos de su actor estrella, no le dio demasiada importancia. Prefería terminar el asunto que lo traía atareado desde la madrugada, y no perder el tiempo en una discusión sin sentido… y que de todas maneras iba a perder. Ese orgulloso del Uchiha nunca conocería lo que son unos buenos modales.

- Sasuke… Recuérdeme, ¿cuál es tu tipo de sangre? –pidió el hombre con la voz entrecortada por la carrera, cuando por fin llegó junto al moreno.

Interrogante, el pelinegro alzó una de sus cejas por reflejo. La pregunta lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Según tenía entendido él, no habría escenas de batallas que lo involucraran en algún tiempo, así que no habría porque hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Además Kishimoto siempre era muy cuidadoso con cualquier pelea que organizara, Sasuke sospechaba que tenía miedo a ser demandado. Nunca habían tenido necesidad de llegar a necesitar una transfusión sanguínea…

- AB –contestó el Uchiha con cierta renitencia.

Asintiendo, Masashi volvió a concentrarse en la llamada que sostenía. Ya habían tenido problemas con ese tipo de escenas, y sobre todo con el pervertido que tenía enfrente. Era mejor prevenir el problema…

- Señorita –dijo Kishimoto por celular-. Deberá mandar dos litros de sangre AB al estudio de grabación Namikaze Corp. Si… Aja… No hay problema, contamos con personal capacitado y el permiso correspondiente…

La confusión del moreno creció a límites insospechados. ¿Y ahora qué locura se le habrá ocurrido a su ridículo pseudojefe? ¿Para qué demonios iba a necesitar él tanta sangre?

- ¡Konichiwa, teme! –gritó una voz a sus espaldas, y más rápido que inmediatamente Sasuke se giró para responderle.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana, el ojinegro se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose la nariz.

"Ese estúpido de Kishimoto…" pensó el Uchiha tratando de no sonrojarse "¡Le he dicho mil veces que este tipo de cosas se avisan!".

- Ho-hola, usuratonkachi –contestó el pelinegro, desviando con dificultad la mirada de su compañero de trabajo.

El casi imperceptible tartamudeó de Sasuke no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que se extraño y de inmediato se dispuso a interrogar al teme del porqué de su actitud.

- Oye, Sasuke… ¿Qué…?

- Naruto, tienes ensayo en 30 segundos –le recordó Masashi tapando el auricular de su celular, e internamente Sasuke le agradeció mucho la intervención.

- Hablaremos después, teme –se despidió el rubio con rapidez, agitando la mano y echándose a correr.

El cuanto al ojiazul desapareció de su vista, el pelinegro cayó de rodillas al piso. Su jefe se apresuró a tenderle un pañuelo para que tratara de contener la copiosa hemorragia nasal que ya cubría buena parte de su cara.

"Kakashi tenía razón" pensó Kishimoto arrepentido "Debí advertirle a Sasuke que las escenas del entrenamiento con Fukasaku… Naruto las haría en ropa interior".

- ¿Señorita? –volvió a llamar Masashi a través de su celular-. Mejor que sean cuatro litros –preocupado, el pelinegro le dirigió otra apremiante mirada a su empelado que estaba a punto de desmayarse-, y que sean diarios…

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Lenay-chan!**

**Sea que esta cortito, y se que es atrasado, y lo peor se que no es muy bueno, pero es con mucho cariño! Tal vez hubieras preferido que te mandara saludos por medio de otro fic pero un cumpleaños es especial y merece mension aparte! n.n**

**Ah y lo que es más no se si te guste el SasuNaru, je je je +_+  
**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	2. Sai

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

_Especialmente dedicado a Eruka, cuya idea de involucrar a Sai ha traído este segundo capítulo. _

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de dudosa calidad.

* * *

**_Capítulo beteado por Ro 91 y kaybi_**

**_¡Gracias!_**

* * *

- ¡Con un demonio, Sakura! ¡Estoy bien! –gritó un molesto Sasuke empujando a la muchacha lejos de sí, mientras caminaba a trompicones por el pasillo del set.

Kishimoto levantó su vista de los guiones de ese día, cuando un manchón negro pasó veloz delante de él seguido de cerca por otro manchón de un color bastante chillón. Se ajusto los lentes con ojo crítico al percatarse de la cara exageradamente pálida de su empleado.

Dicha sea la verdad: el Uchiha se lo había buscado. Por más que Masashi insistió en que el muchacho no asistiera a las grabaciones de Naruto, el terco moreno se negó en rotundo, dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias.

- ¡Pero, Sasuke-kun! –chilló Sakura preocupada-. ¡Esos sangrados son muy seguidos! ¡Deberías ir al médico!

- No me creo que Sakura-fea sea tan ciega como para no ver la verdad –dijo una voz al lado de Masashi.

El mangaka giro su cabeza para encontrar una sonrisa falsa dirigida a él. El hombre rodó los ojos al instante… Esto no podía estar pasándole a él.

Sai se había colocado unos tapones en las entradas de la nariz, que ya se veían ligeramente manchados de color rojo.

Kishimoto soltó un profundo suspiro, a la vez que se quitaba los lentes y los agitaba delante del sonriente actor con molestia.

- Te advertí que no te acercaras a Naruto estos días, Sai –le reclamó Masashi al muchacho-. ¡Apenas si tengo tu nombre! ¡Mucho menos sé tu tipo de sangre! ¡Cómo demonios voy a ayudarte si…!

- Tranquilo, Masashi-kun –lo cortó el menor alzando una mano-. He tomado mis precauciones…

- Esos pedazos de algodón no van a…

Kishimoto se calló al ver lo que le mostraba con tanta tranquilidad Sai. La palma de la mano del magaka acabó inevitablemente en su frente.

- ¿¡Qué le hice a Kami-sama para que me castigara así! –gritó el moreno arrojando los papeles que sostenía en su mano, cuando alzó los brazos al cielo-. ¡Todos en este foro son unos anormales! ¡Una sola! ¡Una sola persona que no sea un condenado pervertido!

Sai, bastante impresionado por el berrinche de su jefe, prefirió retroceder en silencio unos cuantos pasos. No entendía el arranque de Kishimoto, él no había hecho nada malo…

"Pensé que estaría contento porque hubiera tomado mis precauciones" se dijo a sí mismo el anbu, desviando los ojos a la unidad de sangre que le había mostrado a su director "Sería menos trabajo para él…".

- ¡Sai! ¡Ino ya me contó que estabas espiando a Naruto! –se escuchó un terrible grito desde alguna parte desconocida del set de grabación.

Un aura asesina comenzó a crecer a una velocidad alarmante, señal para que todo mundo se pegara a la pared, abriéndole paso al demonio pelinegro al que poco le importaba si arrollaba a gente inocente.

Hora de huir para Sai.

Esa chismosa yaoista teñida…

* * *

¡Hola! Pues aquí me tienen de nuevo... he decidido hacer de Hemorragia una pequeña serie... así que no se extrañen que un capítulo no tenga nada que ver con el anterior ni que sean tan cortos, y por sadico que suene, debe de haber sangre involucrada : D

* * *

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	3. ¿¡Pero qué?

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

_Especialmente dedicado a kaybi, de cuya plática sobre el MPreg a surgido esta idea._

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

MPreg (Mención).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

_**Capítulo beteado por Ro 91 y kaybi**_

_**¡Gracias!**_

- Tal vez debería… pero entonces… no, mejor no… Sasuke, ¿qué opinas de…? No me estas escuchando, ¿verdad, Uchiha?… Maldito pervertido…

No, Uchiha Sasuke no estaba escuchando las palabras que salían de la boca de su jefe, ya bastante resignado a esas horas. Su atención estaba puesta en el último paquete que le había entregado la única admiradora con autorización de acercársele sin provocar un gruñido de molestia.

Sin embargo, Yamanaka Ino no era una admiradora cualquiera, era la directora de su mayor club de fans. Normalmente eso le importaría muy poco al moreno, por muy compañera de trabajo que fuera, pero el club que había fundado la rubia… ciertamente llamó la atención del Uchiha.

Masashi masajeó sus sienes, bastante cansado. Desde el momento en que Sasuke aceptó de buena gana asistir a la junta de trabajo, supo que había gato encerrado. ¡Y así era! ¡El condenado pelinegro solo estaba usando su oficina porque era el lugar perfecto para ver con tranquilidad el millar de imágenes que le mandaba Ino de _"SasuNaru 4ever Club"_!

- ¿¡Pero qué coño es esto! –gritó Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos.

Movido por la curiosidad, Masashi se colocó tras el pelinegro. Tuvo la tentación de carcajearse con ganas al ver la imagen que estaba por encima de todas.

Bajo un frondoso árbol, tranquilamente recargado en su tronco, se encontraba Naruto. El rubio observaba embelesado a la persona que estaba junto a él. Recargado en las piernas del Uzumaki, llevando un ridículo vestido rosa, estaba Sasuke. Como si eso no fuera suficiente para causarle un infarto al Uchiha, el abultado vientre que lucía en la imagen definitivamente iba a mandarlo derecho al hospital. El director le calculaba por lo menos ocho meses de embarazo al moreno.

"Así que esto es un MPreg" pensó el maganka bastante divertido "Es… extraño".

Masashi colocó una mano en el hombro de su empleado, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

- Felicidades – le dijo Kishimoto con un claro tono burlón en su voz –seguro que será un bebe muy sano.

_**˜S&N˜*H*E*M*O*R*R*A*G*I*A*˜S&N˜**_

El hombre vestido de blanco le tomó los correspondientes signos vitales, y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones a la solícita enfermera antes de seguir con su ronda. La mujer garabateó algunas palabras en el expediente clínico con la seguridad que solo la práctica da, sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria al inconsciente paciente.

**Historia Clínica**

Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital

_Ficha de Identificación_

Nombre del paciente: Kishimoto Masashi.

Edad: 36 años. Sexo: M F

…

…

El paciente presenta un cuadro clínico de traumatismo severo en tórax, cara, cráneo y miembros superiores. Las hemorragias internas hicieron necesaria la transfusión de dos unidades de sangre a su llegada a Urgencias. El paciente una vez consciente se negó a revelar el origen/causa de las heridas.

* * *

**¡Prometo que contestare los reviews en cuanto pueda! Pero aún así tengan por seguro que se los agradezco mucho : D**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	4. Nuevo trabajo

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 4. Nuevo trabajo**

_Especialmente dedicado a Kame-chan, cuyo comentario dio origen a este capítulo._

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

- No necesito recordarte la importancia de tu trabajo, ¿verdad? –preguntó la severa mujer alzando la ceja.

La muchacha delante de ella tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de mantener la calma y no salir huyendo de la enfermera que la observaba a través de los lentes de sus gafas. Era su primer día, y no lo iba a arruinar.

- ¡H-hai, señora! –contestó la castaña con voz algo temblorosa, venciendo la tentación de cuadrarse ante la jefa de enfermeras, tal y como lo haría un soldado raso ante un militar de rango mayor.

Conforme con la respuesta, la mujer se retiró sin una palabra más. Ayako no logró contener un suspiro de alivio cuando aquellos ojos negros dejaron de analizarla, de manera más profunda de lo que podrían hacerlo unos rayos x.

- La señora Hashimoto es muy severa, pero no muerde –dijo una voz divertida a sus espaldas, provocando que la joven estudiante se girara de inmediato-. Itoh Atsuko –se presentó la mujer extendiendo la mano, una enfermera todavía joven, pero evidentemente con más experiencia que la nueva.

- Kawamura Ayako –se presentó a su vez la muchacha, mucho más tranquila en la presencia de su nueva compañera que en la de su jefa.

- ¡Itoh! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y ven aquí de inmediato! –gritó una voz desde el pasillo, provocando que la morena brincara por la sorpresa.

- ¡H-hai, señora Hashimoto! –tartamudeó la mujer antes de salir con paso apresurado en dirección al llamado, haciéndole un rápido gesto de despedida a Ayako con la mano.

La castaña sonrió contenta. Sin duda sería duro, pero estaba segura de que sería un buen lugar para trabajar. Paseo su mirada por la habitación en la que cumpliría sus obligaciones: el banco de sangre del hospital. Desde ese día ella formaba parte del equipo a cargo de las donaciones del líquido vital, de comprobar que fuera sangre segura, de llevar el registro de las unidades que se destinaban a quirófano… Muchas vidas dependían de que su trabajo fuera realizado con el cuidado requerido.

Los dos últimos refrigeradores de la habitación llamaron poderosamente la atención de Ayako. Estos estaban cerrados con llave, y algo apartados del resto. Un discreto letrero con letras de color negro coronaba la parte superior del aparato.

- "La Hoja"… -leyó la muchacha en un susurró, para después ver cuidadosamente las unidades de sangre a través del frio cristal. Se dio cuenta que estaban etiquetadas-. "Bisuke", "Uuhei"… -la enfermera se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todas las del último congelador lucían la misma etiqueta-. "Neko"…

El ruido de la puerta detrás de sus espaldas la sobresaltó, más el alegre tarareo de una canción de moda, le indicó el regreso de su compañera.

- ¿Itoh-san? ¿Quién es _Neko_? –preguntó Ayako con curiosidad.

Para su sorpresa, Atsuko se giró con brusquedad y le tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería. Jaló a la muchacha hasta el rincón más apartado de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de la puerta, en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera entrar en ese momento.

- Nunca digas ese nombre… -susurró la mujer visiblemente asustada-. No investigues quien es, ¡no quieras saber nada de _Neko_!

- ¿Itoh-san? –preguntó dudosa la muchacha.

- Creo… la mayoría en el hospital cree, que es un vampiro –explicó la Itoh ante la incrédula novata-. Pero los directivos nunca dicen nada, solo dan la orden de mandar litros de sangre AB al estudio de grabación Namikaze. Creo que es la favorita del no-muerto… -terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, buscando asustar a su compañera, cosa que consiguió con facilidad.

- ¿Los estudios Namikaze? ¿No es ahí donde se graba la serie Naruto? –preguntó Ayako con la garganta seca, pero dejándose llevar por su curiosidad.

- Hai. Todos los que han querido averiguar la verdad… desaparecieron sin dejar rastro –susurró Atsuko con voz siniestra.

La castaña tragó saliva con dificultad. Definitivamente ella no quería saber nada de _Neko._

- Así que no nos preocupemos por ese tema, Ayako-san, ¡y hagamos nuestro trabajo para mantener contenta a la señora Hashimoto! –dijo Atsuko en su tono normal, visiblemente alegre.

_**˜S&N˜*H*E*M*O*R*R*A*G*I*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Has escuchado ese estúpido rumor? –preguntó Sasuke con la mirada perdida en la ventana, recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

- ¿El del vampiro en los estudios Namikaze? –preguntó Kishimoto a su vez, sin levantar la vista de su laptop-. Yo mismo lo propague.

La respuesta del mangaka hizo que el moreno torciera el cuello de golpe, sorprendido por la confesión de su jefe.

- ¿Por qué? –quizó saber el Uchiha, de verdad extrañado.

El hombre sentado en el escritorio se quito los lentes con lentitud, dando un suspiro de cansancio. Entrelazó sus dedos delante de su cara, en un gesto que a Sasuke le recordó de sobremanera a Senju Tsunade. Masashi esperaba que por lo menos estaba vez su actor no lo mandara al hospital, porque entonces sí que habría una demanda en su contra.

- Porque prefiero una leyenda urbana –explicó Kishimoto con tranquilidad-, a la vergüenza de que el mundo se entere de que Sabaku no Gaara, Neji Hyuga y sobre todo Uchiha Sasuke, son unos malditos pervertidos.

De inmediato una vena saltó en la frente del Uchiha.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Nada que ver con las festividades decembrinas, pero... fue lo que salio u.u Y, para los que se preguntaban si iba a ver un especial de Navidad de mi otro fic, nop, no lo va a haber, pero en compensacion tal vez actualize pasado el primero de enero n.n

**Zaludos**

**Zaphyrla**

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	5. Engaño

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Engaño**

_Especialmente dedicado a Kame-chan, que me insinuó que quería algo subido de tono n/n._

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

¿SasuKiba?

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

- ¿Vas a tardarte mucho, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke impaciente, echando la cabeza para atrás sobre el cómodo sillón donde estaba sentado.

- ¡Ya casi, teme! ¡No me apures, dattebayo! –gritó la voz del rubio desde el fondo de la habitación.

El Uchiha estiró los brazos sobre el respaldo de su asiento, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Hacia horas que las grabaciones habían terminado en el foro, pero era viernes, el día en que usualmente él y Naruto se tomaban un tiempo para vagar por la ciudad. El problema era que el Uzumaki lo tenía esperando desde hacia varios minutos, y para su desgracia la paciencia no era una virtud que poseyera el pelinegro.

- ¡Ya estoy, teme! –gritó Naruto al tiempo que abría la puerta del baño de su camerino, irrumpiendo en el cuarto.

Sasuke elevó un poco la cara para observar a su compañero. El rubio vestía una sencilla camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, junto con unos converse tradicionales (1). De su hombro derecho colgaba con elegancia una llamativa chamarra de piel, que el moreno no dudaba se le vería muy bien.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Uchiha? –pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia al percatarse de la inspección por parte de su amigo, al tiempo que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Eso quisieras, Uzumaki –contestó el pelinegro rodando los ojos. Pero interiormente estaba de acuerdo… le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

Sasuke se sobresalto cuando sintió un peso extra encima de él, pero abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de que era Naruto sentado sobre sus piernas, rodeando con sus muslos la cintura del moreno.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, dobe? –susurró Sasuke con la garganta seca, al sentir como los brazos del Uzumaki rodeaban su cuello. Se había quedado estático por las acciones de su compañero. Eso no podía estar pasando de verdad, debía ser un sueño… ¡No podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, teme? –susurró en respuesta al rubio, acariciando con su aliento el oído del Uchiha.

Acto seguido pasó su nariz por la mejilla de ojinegro de una manera que al otro se la antojo infinitamente sensual, alterando su respiración levemente. No logró contener el impulso de llevar una mano a la cintura del joven, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

- Kai… (2) -susurró Naruto en medio de una ligera risa que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza.

"¿Kai?" pensó Sasuke confundido, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, cuando una densa nube de humo gris.

- ¿¡Pero qué demonios…? –gritó el Uchiha apartando de golpe al muchacho encima de él.

El cabello rubio había desaparecido para dar paso a uno castaño, las tres marcas de bigotes en las mejillas se esfumaron hasta convertirle en dos brillantes triángulos de color rojo, las pupilas azules de sus ojos se oscurecieron y se alargaron hasta ser semejantes a las de los gatos. En uno segundos Sasuke tenía delante a un chico totalmente diferente al que le robaba sus horas de sueño.

- Deberías ver tu cara, Sasuke –dijo Kiba antes de soltar una enorme carcajada, sujetándose el estomago con fuerza.

- ¿Dónde está, Naruto? –preguntó el moreno con la cara gancha, oculta en su mayor parte por el flequillo de su pelo (3).

- Me dejo un mensaje para ti –contestó el Inuzuka más tranquilo, secándose algunas lagrimillas que se habían escapado por la comisura de sus ojos-, dijo que su padre lo había llamado para hablar con él de última hora y que si querías esperarlo todavía, lo buscaras en la oficina de Minato-san.

El castaño paseó con atención su mirada por el camerino del Uzumaki. Ahora que había descubierto su broma tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlo con cuidado.

"Era de esperarse que fuera más grande que el mío" se dijo a sí mismo el Inuzuka encogiéndose de hombros "Al fin y al cabo es el protagonista".

- Oye, Sasuke… ¿Naruto tiene mascotas? –preguntó Kiba sin volverse a ver al pelinegro, cuando un curioso sonido llegó a sus sensibles oídos-. Porque te juró que estoy escuchando unos pájaros…

- ¡Chidori!

_**˜S&N˜*H*E*M*O*R*R*A*G*I*A*˜S&N˜**_

- ¿Cómo está el paciente de la cama 12? –preguntó el hombre vestido con una impecable bata blanca a una mujer que lo acompañaba. En unos minutos terminaría su turno, y ¿porque no aceptarlo? ¡Estaba impaciente por llegar a su hogar!

- Bien, doctor. Solo falta que firme el alta –contestó la enfermera extendiéndole el documento mencionado-. Pobre muchacho, ¡llegó gritando a Urgencias que lo querían matar! ¡Que estaba herido de muerte y que necesitaría una transfusión sanguínea! –dijo la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Esta juventud de hoy -comentó el médico soltando un suspiro-, todo lo quieren resolver con violencia.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a demandarme, maldito perro! –gritó alguien en un cuarto cercano, llamando la atención de los dos empleados del sector salud. De inmediato ambos se precipitaron en la habitación de donde provenía el escándalo.

- ¡Me mandaste al hospital por una broma, estúpida cacatúa! –contestó el paciente encamado, con furia destilando por su voz, a un pelinegro que unos segundos atrás había ingresado a su cuarto. El moreno era difícilmente contenido por un par de enfermeras que por fortuna se encontraban en ese lugar al momento de su llegada.

- ¡Están en un hospital, señores! ¡Solucionen sus problemas en otro lugar! –intervino el doctor colocándose en medio de ambos jóvenes, decidido a intervenir si la situación lo ameritaba.

* * *

(1) No es propaganda, si que yo quería que Naruto llevara esos zapatos y se me hizo fácil describirlos de esa manera. Sí, soy una floja… :P

(2) Liberar, usualmente de un genjutsu pero según yo también se puede usar para quitar el henge no jutsu.

(3) ¡O no! Eso no es buena señal para Kiba =O

Feliz Año Nuevo!

**laynad3:** Si la verdad fue muy osado por parte de Kishimoto hacer eso, que no conoce el caracter que se carga el Uchiha? u.u

**Dark Lia:** Claro que no lo iba a denunciar, pero aparte del dinero hay otras razpones ;P Ja ja ja, ahora concoces mas de este loco mundo yaoista

**serenity-princess:** Pronto, pronto, de heho me has dado una buena idea para un capitulo. Te hare saber de cual n.n

**X-x-YukO-x-X: **Cierto, porque lo dijo cuando estaban solos? Cualquiera sabe que eso es suicidio :P

**kAeDe-HiMe:** Gracias! n.n Me alegro que te haya gustado, para eso esta su humilde servidora n.n

**hikikomori-chan:** Ya ves el resultado de encontrarse cada imae yaoista en un concido buscador de internet :P

**Kuruko du Lioncourt:** Si, en eso nos parecemos el magaka y yo XD nuestra mente solo es funcional a un nivel extraño. En cuanto a lo que me fume, es mi marca personal pero puedo dartelo por unos cuantos comentarios :P O por Dios, claro que el Uchiha no puede embarazarse, me gusta la idea de que tengan hijos propios, pero me da algo cuando pienso en los nueve meses de espera por parte de alguno de ellos :S Gracias por comentarme!

**litle monster**: De fotografia, linda. Eso te lo aseguro XD!

**Yeshka:** Me sorprende que pocos fics tengan a Kishimoto de personaje, con eso de que aora abundan los AU y aumentan las ganas de asesinar al Masashi u.u Yo diria que esas imagenes no fueron buenas para la salud de nadie, de nadie :P Lo cierto es que Sasu con esa ropa es algo desconcertante para mi, y yo no puedo a ver a Ino mas que como yaoista :P

**nany-08**: Gracias por lo que me toca! n.n Si iba a dejarlo como un one-shot, pero las ideas surgian de vez en cuando, y me agrada mucho que no haya presion por que la trama no necesita de continuacion ni de un principio, asi que puede seguir idefinidente n.n No dejes de leer :P

Seguire despues :S Que la señora de la compu me apura -_-

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	6. Celos

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

**Capítulo 6. Celos**

_Especialmente dedicado a serenity-princess, que a pesar de no ser yaoista (aunque pronto lo será, de mi cuenta corre :P), quería ver una escena entre Sasuke y Sai por Naruto._

_También para Lenay-chan, que tenía la duda de que había pasado con el pobre de Sai. ¡Recuerda que este fic siempre será tuyo, linda!_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

- ¿Sai? ¿Qué te pasó, dattebayo? –preguntó Naruto con preocupación, apartando las muletas que usaba su compañero para caminar y ofreciéndole su hombro para que se apoyara.

- Me arrolló un toro embravecido –susurró el moreno con pesar, pero agradeciendo la ayuda que el rubio le brindaba.

- ¿Ah? –preguntó el Uzumaki debido que, por el volumen tan bajo de su voz, no entendió ni una palabra dicha por el moreno.

- Me caí por las escaleras de mi casa, Naruto-kun –se apresuró a contestar Sai, con una sonrisa falsa cubriéndole la cara.

El ojiazul pasó su mirada por la pierna rota del pelinegro… así como los numerosos golpes de su cara y los moretones que se notaban en buena parte de su blanca piel, visible por su descubierto traje anbu. Estaba bien que él fuera un tanto distraído, pero ese cuento no se lo tragaba.

- ¿Y ese ojo morado, dattebayo? –preguntó incrédulo Naruto, tocando sin ninguna consideración la herida de su amigo.

- Maquillaje para la escena de hoy –aseguró Sai con la voz entrecortada, aguantándose el dolor que le provocaba la acción del rubio.

- Si tú lo dices… -dijo el Uzumaki aceptando a regañadientes lo que le decía el moreno.

Fue entonces que Sai sintió como unos ojos agresivos se clavaban en él, y cuando levanto la vista se topó con los ojos negros del dichoso toro que lo había atacado.

Cualquier otra persona habría aprendido la lección y se hubiera alejado como fuera del Uzumaki en ese momento. Pero al parecer el moreno era sadomasoquista porque en vez de hacer eso, se sujeto con más fuerza al brazo del rubio, e incluso se atrevió a dejar caer un poco más su peso sobre el chico, para que sus cuerpos se encontraran más cerca.

- Naruto-kun, me da pena pedirte esto pero… -dijo el pelinegro al oído de Naruto-, ¿podrías ayudarme estos días? Con mi pie así… -siguió diciendo el muchacho con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, señalándose la pierna enyesada.

- ¡Claro, Sai! ¡Por mí no hay problema, dattebayo! –aseguró el Uzumaki con la más radiante de las sonrisas.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun –contestó Sai con un gesto simular, tomando con su mano izquierda la cara de su desprevenido compañero y plantándole un sonoro beso en la boca.

- ¡Sai! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso delante de la gente, dattebayo! –berreó Naruto con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza.

"¿Delante de la gente?" pensó Sasuke con coraje, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a los dos jóvenes "¿Y cuando están solos si está permitido?".

- Contrólate, Uchiha… -dijo con calma Masashi, que se encontraba su lado, garabateando con su pluma en unos documentos sobre un sujetapapeles-. Suficiente tengo con arreglar la demanda de Kiba, como para que ahora te acusen de intento de asesinato.

Kishimoto observó de reojo la lata estrujada de refresco que el Uchiha sostenía en su mano derecha. Estaba seguro de que el moreno habría deseado con toda su alma que esa lata fuera el corazón de Sai, pero el mangaka tenía claro que no sería bueno para la prensa tener el estudio bañado en sangre…

- No sería un intento, te aseguró que será asesinato premeditado –aseguró el Uchiha torciendo el gesto ante nuevas muestras de cariño hacia Naruto por parte de la copia barata.

Masashi ya no le contestó, pero le extendió un pequeño trozo de papel con unos números escritos en él.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Es el número de tu abogado? –preguntó el Uchiha con una ligera sonrisa de burla.

- No, es el de tu futuro psiquiatra –dijo Kishimoto con calma.

* * *

**La vida... es una canciooo, ooo, ooon! No me hagan caso, desvario... Gracias por sus reviews! n.n**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	7. Venganza

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

**Capítulo 7. Venganza**

_Especialmente dedicado a andre uchiha y a serenity-princess, porque de verdad, Masashi necesita su revancha._

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

Advertencias:

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Puede contener spoilers del manga.

* * *

_- No te dejare que le pongas un solo dedo encima a Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata con firmeza, interponiéndose en el camino de Pain._

_- ¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vete por favor, ¡no eres contrincante para él! –gritó el rubio desde el suelo, asustado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su compañera._

_- Lo sé… -dijo la morena sin girarse a verlo, pero con una sútil sonrisa adornando sus labios._

_El Uzumaki se quedó sin voz. Si la muchacha estaba consciente del peligro, ¡y vaya que lo estaba! ¡Hinata no era ninguna tonta! ¿Por qué no se iba? En ese lugar solo estaba él, nada que valiera la pena el riesgo que corría…_

_- Solo estoy siendo egoísta –dijo la pelinegra mirando a su enemigo a los ojos, aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas a la persona que defendía._

_- ¿De que éstas hablando? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es muy peligroso! –siguió insistiendo Naruto, con la esperanza de que recapacitara y se pusiera a salvo._

_- Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad… -aseguró Hinata con la voz más segura que hasta el momento le había escuchado el rubio-. Siempre me rendía y lloraba por eso, estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado. Pero tú… tú me has mostrado el camino correcto –dijo la muchacha, y al Uzumaki esa conversación le sonaba cada vez más a una despedida-. Siempre iba detrás de ti, esperando que me sorprendieras. Solo quería caminar junto a ti. Solo quería estar contigo, tú has hecho que yo cambie, ¡tu sonrisa me salvó! _

_La Hyuga dejo su pose relajada para adoptar una de lucha, más característica del clan al que pertenecía. _

_- Por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte… -dijo Hinata-, porque yo… te amo, Naruto-kun._

- ¡Muy bien! –los felicitó Mashishi con una amplia sonrisa, interrumpiendo la actuación-, el ensayo les ha salido perfecto, pero… Hinata, ¿podrías repetir la última parte? –dijo el hombre señalando las líneas mencionadas en el libreto que sostenía en su mano derecha.

- Hai, Boss-san –contestó la pelinegra con una tímida sonrisa.

- Por eso no tengo miedo de protegerte… porque yo… te amo –repitió Hinata.

- Mmm… Una última vez, Hinata –pidió Kishimoto llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa-. Es una parte muy importante para la audiencia, y me gustaría capturar tu expresión como es debido –se explicó con algo de vergüenza, al hacer el pedido de nueva cuenta.

- ¡No te preocupes, Hinata! ¡Te ha salido increíble! ¡Casi me lo he creído, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto con entusiasmo, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de su compañera.

- Q-que Kiba no te es-escuche, Naruto-kun –tartamudeó la Hyuga con la cara completamente roja.

- ¡Una vez más! ¡Desde el principio! –indicó el mangaka alegre, contagiado por la buena disposición de sus actores-. Y luego comenzaremos a grabar…

Masashi camino hacia un lugar apartado del foro de grabación, donde una silla vacía lo aguardaba. Se colocó al lado de cierta persona que, ya hartó de tanta cursilería, se levantaba de su propio asiento, dispuesto a largarse cuanto antes de ese lugar.

- Quédate sentado, Uchiha –dijo Kishimoto con voz seria.

- O sí no, ¿qué, Masashi? –preguntó el moreno apretando los dientes, cuando pasó por el lado de mangaka.

- O sí no, a la confesión de Hinata y a la futura de Sakura se le unirá la del Kazekage de Suna –contestó Kishimoto con una ligera sonrisa de burla-. Eso si causaría furor entre el público… -dijo el hombre, más para sí mismo que para su empleado-. Así que si no quieres que eso pase, vas a sentarte y a disfrutar de los ensayos…

Y el Uchiha… se sentó.

Ahora Masashi entendía la obsesión de Sasuke por las venganzas… se sentía tan bien cuando salían justo como querías.

* * *

**Lastima que al Uchiha no siempre le salen como quisieran u.u Me diran loca, pero juro que han desaparecido algunos reviews que me han dejado u.u Lo note, porque pensaba contestarlos, o tal vez solo no supe donde me quede u.u Bueno... pues aqui estan:**

**saskenaru: **Decidido, y no lo dije yo, fuiste tú. El Kishimoto se lo buscó, pero como viste llegó la hora de su venganza! :P

**Alexandra Uchiha Rem:** Si, bueno, entonces espero que no te haya molestado este capítulo. Porque la verdad me molestan algunas cosas que hace Masashi, pero tambien me molesta el Uchiha, y no pierdo la oportunidad de hacerle un poco la vida imposible, como habras notado en mis otros ficos. Lo increible es que a pesar de todo me siga cayendo bien el bastardo :P Gracias! n.n

**okashira janet:** Cierto! :P La pregunta es que le hara Naruto a Sasuke cuando se entere de eso XD

**kAeDe-HiMe:** Si, bueno, pues de esos tres porque cualquiera de ellos me gusta para Naru n.n Tambien Sai! El que lo trate mejor u.u Y más vale que lo hagan! -_-Me alegra haberte subido el animo n.n Lo bueno de esas escenas, pero malo al mismo tiempo, es que no duraron mucho :P

**hikikomori-chan:** Gracias! Trató de recordar que apesar de todo la serie sigue llamandose Hemorragia, así que el mejor lugar donde debe de haber sangre es un hospital :P, así que esas escenas seran muy comunes. Que pasaria si la prensa se enterara! XD YO creo que entonces Kishimoto si haria recorte de personal! :P

**Katari-chan:** Por Dios! n#n Buena pregunta, pero entonces se acabaria la tortura de Sasuke, y yo no puedo vivir sin molestarlo :P Aunque tal vez mas adelante me anime a que por fin lo haga ;) La bronca seria que si no lo hace pronto, termine haciendole cosas a Naruto de sorpresa :S

**Hikari x Takeru:** El Mundial fue en SudafricaXD! No te creas, mal chiste :P Me alegra mucho que te haga gustado! n.n

**Yumiko Tsuji:** Pero al menos Sai no lo oculta :P Diganme una sola persona que no ve a Sasuke pervertido... la solicitud fue hace diez años u.u y nadie ha contestado! :P

**saku-aya:** Es que quien no lo haria! XD Si que sufra, que sufra :P

**hiromihyuga24:** Sip, Sasuke es Neko. Si lo notaste los nombres clave de Gaara y Neji son los nombres de los perros de Kakashi que los identifica, pero que yo sepa Sasuke no tiene, a menos que sea Pakkun, y Pakkun no me gustaba mucho, asi que le toco Neko :P

**okashira janet:** A si comenzamos todos! Estas anotada! :P Despues de serenity la siguiente en la lista eres tú! :P No te creas, pero me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de eso. Si no te gusta el yaoi, no te apures, no suelo escribir muchas cosas que pasen de un beso o lo que paso con Kiba, asi que no habra sorpresitas que te molesten :P

**SmileSkuashSKII:** Ja ja ja! Cierto! Lo supiste porque en el capítulo 2 él trajo su propia sangre, verdad? :P

**serenity-princess:** Ser el prota y el hijo de dueño del estudio! XD Porque no se llaman estudios Namikaze por nada :P De nada, linda! Gracias a ti por inpirarme! KIba fue suicida, mira que hacer eso y confiarze u.u

**bella-rosalinda:** Ja ja ja! Claro que si, pero en serio que de verdad seria de broma, porque a mi el Uchihacest no se me da para nada u.u No me gusta para nada u.u Respeto si a alguien le gusta, pero lo siento yo paso :P Tendras que esperar un poco para tenerlo, pero ten por seguro que voy a escribirlo. No me molesta cumplirte la peticion porque la clasificacion de la historia se presta para eso :P

**Lenay-chan:** Feliz Año! Tus consejos van a servirme, porque tengo algunos problemas ahora y tal vez no se solucionenen rapido u.u Gracias! Yo tambien he llegado apreciarte mucho, aunque solo nos comuniquemos una que otra vez :P En cuanto al teme... Claro que no voy a dejarcela facil! Él merece sufrir! Mua ja ja ja! Quien le manda al chico perro, verdad? Cuando das un recado al teme, dalo y sal corriendo :P

**Noahs:** Y a mi me encanta que te encante! :P

**saku-aya:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos -_- Me has hecho sentir como una esclava de ustedes -_- No te creas! :P Aqui estare hasta que ustedes diga, ah, y mi fecha de retiro claro. Te aseguro que la cara del teme habria llenado una sala de cine :P, y conociendo al Inuzuka no me sorprende que no se haya quedado de brazos cruzados como Kishimoto y lo haya denunciado.

**okashira janet:** Creo que el unico pajaro que entra al camerino de Naruto es precisamente esa cacatua :P Kiba en serio no previo nada? A poco penso que el teme se quedaria tan tranquilo? Baka... -_- Que pasara cuando se entere el kitzune? OwO

**kAeDe-HiMe:** Ey! "willie"? Prefiero no pensar en eso XD Y te aseguro que si Kiba lo hubiera notado, ja ja ja, habria salido corriendo! XP Delirante es iniciar el año con tu comentario, me has subido el animo! :)

**hikikomori-chan:** Gracias! :)

**nonomi-chan:** Bienvenida a la fila de las personas a las que su familia juzga loca u.u Pero bueno, eso nos hace unicos ;)

**SmileSkuashSKII:** Ojala que si! Por lo general surgen cuando veo un fanart, o con sus comentarios, y haria mi mejor esfuerzo si ustedes quisieran algo en especifico! ;)

**TheRusso:** Pero su sentido del humor le costó cara! Ja ja ja! No cualquiera se hubiera atrevido, no solo a hacerle una broma al Uchiha, si no esa broma en especifico ;) Y mira que en este fic lo pongo de hetero, eh?

**saku-aya:** Todo puede pasar en mi mente :P Pero no dudo ni tantito que Sai lo haya hecho antes :P Naru es kawaii, sea inocente en realidad o no! XD

**okashira janet:** Es una propuesta interesante, no te molesta que te robe la idea? :P Pero si lo hago sera un poco más adelante, cuando regrese de mis "vacaciones" (Dias sin computadora T-T) El Yaoi dominara al mundo! Mua ja ja ja! O al meno este fic :P

**Lenay-chan:** La verdad si, tanto sharingan hace daño. Conocemos a alguien que sea cuerdo que tenga esa habilidad? Todos están locos! XD Pobre Sai u_u

**serenity-princess:** Estaran permitidos? No lo se... Pero considera que SaiNaru tambien es una de mis parejas favoritas :P Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por la idea n.n

**Chiyo-san n.n:** Me alegra que te guste! De verdad que es Sado! Para que le sigue buscando a Sasuke? Tal vez de verdad este enamorado de Naru! *_* O tal vez como yo sabe que molestar al teme es divertido sin importar las consecuencias! ;)

**kAeDe-HiMe:** No, se lo quitare YO! Bueno, mejor yo me quedo con Neji y a Naru te lo dejo a ti :P Si Sasuke llega a matar a Sai, yo digo que el teme acabara en la carcel y no en el psiquiatrico! Necesitara un buen abogado... Tal vez Itachi!

**hikikomori-chan:** A quien no le gusta ver a Sasuke-baka celoso! XD Es uno de msi temas favoritos para escribir, y me averguenza decir que tengo mucha experiencia personal en eso u.u

**Yukiko-Chan-KN:** Ja ja ja, si creo que me tarde en actualizarlo. Lo tenía un poco abandonado :P Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sai es lindo *_* Más vale que Sasuke no le haga nada porque acaba muerto -_-*

**Gracias por sus reviews! Espero haberlos contestado todos! XD Y no olviden que hoy me voy, tal vez termine _Me trajo de vuelta_ antes de irme, por si les interesa :P**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	8. Inspiración

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

_Especialmente dedicado a Pikacha._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 8. Inspiración**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Puede contener spoilers del manga.

En este capítulo la hemorragia la pondrán los lectores.

* * *

- ¡He dicho que no, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto con fiereza, apretando sus manos hasta formar puños con ellas.

- ¡Pero Naruto…! –gimió Ino con lágrimas en los ojos, y las manos entrelazadas delante de su boca, en una clara actitud suplicante.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –intervinó Sasuke con una ceja alzada, que si uno se fijaba con cuidado estaba más dedicada a la rubia que al ojiazul-. Están llamando la atención de todo el set –dijo el Uchiha señalando con un cabezazo a la gente que se encontraba a sus espaldas, hambrienta de chismes.

Los pobres trabajadores de programa comenzaron a silbar, culpables, al verse descubiertos por los jóvenes, antes de salir corriendo en desbandada dejando detrás de sí solo una nube de polvo. Naruto incluso habría jurado ver a Sai con una bolsa de palomitas con mantequilla en la mano.

- El señor Uzumaki… -contestó la Yamanaka cruzándose de brazos, sin dejarse amedrentar por la mirada del pelinegro-, ¡qué no tiene palabra! –gritó apuntando al rubio con una dedo acusador.

- ¡Cuánto te lo prometí no sabía de qué iba! –se defendió Naruto con la cara comenzando a enrojecer.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas! –le recordó Ino descruzando sus brazos para colocar las manos en su cintura.

- ¡Eso es del programa! –dijo el rubio exasperado.

- ¡También el _dattebayo_ y no te lo sacas de la boca! –lo acusó la Yamanaka con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¡Eso es… es por qué…! –comenzó a balbucear nervioso el Uzumaki jugando con sus dedos, mirando a Sasuke para que acudiera en su ayuda-. ¡Veras yo…!

- ¿Vas a decirme que paso para que te ayude a salir de la bronca, usuratonkachi? –preguntó el Uchiha con seriedad.

No sabía que había ocurrido entre su dobe y la Yamanaka, pero ya había aparecido ese desagradable cosquilleo en el pecho, indicándole la conocida sensación que se parecía mucho, pero claramente no eran celos… Claro que no… él no estaba celoso del dobe, ¡y mucho menos por Ino!

El rubio dio un suspiro de resignación antes de contestarle a su compañero de trabajo.

- Le prometí a Ino que le ayudaría inspirarse para escribir una historia para un club que ella fundó –explicó el ojiazul rascándose la mejilla derecha con nerviosismo, y el Uchiha se estremeció de terror, conociendo claramente la naturaleza de ese club.

¡Estaba bien! Sasuke apoyaba totalmente al club de la Yamanaka, pero tenía claro que a algunos miembros les gustaban cosas… un poco subidas de tono. Y si a Ino se le ocurrió involucrar a su dobe con algo como eso…

"¡Más vale que me de las fotos!" pensó el pelinegro con determinación "Después encontrare una manera discreta de deshacerme de ella…".

- Se hizo una convocatoria para un concurso de fanfics –dijo rápidamente la Yamanaka, percibiendo las ansias asesinas del moreno-, ¡y como fundadora y presidenta debó y quiero participar! –dijo la muchacha señalándose con orgullo-. ¡Pero la inspiración no llega! –gritó echándose al suelo, tirándose de los rubios cabellos con desesperación.

- ¡Pero yo no sabía que era _ese_ tipo de club! –gritó Naruto cruzando sus antebrazos en delante de su pecho, sin dejarse enternecer por la desgracia de su compañera-. ¡Ni que me ibas a pedir _eso_!

- Dobe, ¿qué es _ese_ y _eso_? –preguntó Sasuke, haciéndose el que no entendía, aunque de verdad no sabía qué era _eso._

- ¡Es un club yaoi! ¡Yaoi! –gritó el Uzumaki escandalizado, sorprendiendo al Uchiha de que conociera ese término-. E Ino me pidió… me pidió que… que yo… -comenzó a balbucear de nuevo, volviendo a ponerse nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pidió Yamanaka? –preguntó el moreno con el entrecejo fruncido, e Ino tragó saliva al escucharlo llamarla por su apellido de nuevo.

El pelinegro se estaba enojando, y eso no sería bueno para nadie en el foro de grabación. Con excepción, por supuesto, del protagonista del programa.

- Ino me pidió que yo t-te… -siguió susurrando el Uzumaki, sujetando la camiseta azul de algodón que llevaba ese día.

- Usuratonkachi –llamó Sasuke, llevándose una mano a la frente para frotarla con fuerza. Necesitaba calmarse, además estaba seguro que Ino no le tocaría ni un pelo al dobe, poniendo en peligro su vida con eso. La rubia era su cómplice, y estaba agradecido con ella, aunque no se lo dijera-, lo que vayas a hacer hazlo de una vez antes de que Ino te pida algo peor.

- ¿Seguro, teme? –preguntó dudoso el Uzumaki, abriendo uno de sus ojos azules, que segundos atrás mantenía cerrados.

- Seguro, ¿qué te pudo haber pedido que fuera tan grave? –contestó con despreocupación el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno… -balbuceó el rubio, todavía inseguro.

Armándose de valor, Naruto se abalanzó de improviso sobre Sasuke, echándole los brazos al cuello. Antes de que el moreno pudiera darse cuenta, el Uzumaki lo estaba besando, al principio con timidez, pero al no ser rechazado cobró confianza. El rubio se separó un poco, para total disgusto del Uchiha, solo lo suficiente para tomar algo de aire, y volver a besar a su compañero con más calma, de manera más pausada, como si quisiera memorizar los delgados labios del moreno.

_Quiero que beses a Sasuke. Pero no un beso simple, sin sabor… ¡uno bueno! ¡Quiero que lo impresiones con tu manera de besar!_

"¡Muy bien! Más vale que no sea otra estúpida broma de Kiba, ¡porque entonces si habrá un muerto en el estudio!" pensó Sasuke cuando sintió como algo caliente se colaba finalmente en su boca, y él no tardo en corresponderle de la misma manera. Llevó ambas manos a la cintura del rubio, acercándolo lo más que podía contra él, consiguiendo que Naruto aumentara la intensidad con la que lo besaba.

Era increíble, sentir como el muchacho le mordía sensualmente el labio inferior, antes de chuparlo con suavidad y dejarlo ir. Naruto le acaricio las mejillas con los pulgares, para después depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. El rubio estaba algo sonrojado, y la respiración entrecortada, visiblemente acalorado. El moreno no se encontraba mejor.

Y tan rápido como comenzó… termino. Lo supo cuando el Uzumaki lo empujó de golpe, mandándolo sin ninguna consideración al suelo. Se golpeó fuerte la cabeza, pero el aturdimiento que dominaba su mente venía de muchos segundos antes y por una razón muy diferente.

- ¡Adiós, teme! –gritó Naruto antes de echarse a correr.

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien? –preguntó la rubia con preocupación, golpeando con un palo de madera al moreno, en busca de alguna reacción que le dijera que seguía con vida.

- Ino… eres mi mejor amiga en el mundo –aseguró el Uchiha, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, antes de soltar un largo suspiro de satisfacción.

La Yamaka le devolvió la sonrisa, tranquila una vez que el pelinegro salió de su shock. Además… ¡Ahora tenía algo de material para ponerse a escribir!

* * *

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	9. Salvado por una yaoista

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama.

**_Especialmente dedicado a tSuKi Au KoU, por su cumpleaños atrasado._**

**_¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_**

_Capítulo 9. Salvado por una yaoista_

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Puede contener spoilers del manga.

* * *

- ¿Listo para esto, teme? –preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero tragando algo de saliva con dificultad. Cosa que para su desgracia, fue notado por el Uchiha.

- ¿Asustado, dobe? –preguntó el moreno, mirándolo con burla.

El rubio no le contestó, mirándolo con mala cara, pero avanzó con decisión hasta la salida de la habitación. A solo unos pasos, una guerra aguardaba por ellos. La luz les llegó de lleno en la cara, cegándolos momentáneamente…

- ¡Señor Uzumaki! ¿Qué opina sobre su jefe, Masashi Kishimoto? –preguntó un reportero, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

- Vera…-tartamudeó el muchacho, sin detener sus pasos. Solo tenía que llegar al coche, ¡solo eso y se salvaría!

- ¡Señor Naruto! ¡Unas preguntas por favor! –lo interrumpió una mujer, pegándole un micrófono a la boca-. ¿Podría ofrecerle una entrevista a nuestro canal?

- Yo… -balbuceó inseguro el Uzumaki. Su madre era la que se encargaba de esos asuntos, la mujer sabía lidiar con la prensa y en esos momentos tenía mucho tiempo libre.

- Uzumaki-san, ¿es cierto que sostiene una relación sentimental con su compañero de trabajo, Uchiha Sasuke? –preguntó una muchacha, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz.

- ¡¿Qué? –gritó Naruto, con la cara completamente roja.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué dices sobre las fotografías que aparecieron en la portada de nuestra revista donde aparecen besándose? –preguntó la compañera de la anterior muchacha, agitando la mencionada emoción delante del ojiazul.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cuándo las tomaron, dattebayo? –preguntó el Uzumaki molesto, quitándole el ejemplar de las manos.

- ¿Es cierto que piensa posar desnudo para una conocida revista americana? –preguntó una reportera a uno de sus costados, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, dedicada al moreno que iba a un lado del ojiazul.

- ¡Con cuidado! ¡No empujen, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto, buscando de donde sostenerse para no perder el equilibrio.

Pero Sasuke no tuvo tanta suerte.

Antes de un parpadeó, la masa humana lo había mandando al duro piso de concreto.

- Tsk… -maldijo el pelinegro, levantándose del suelo.

- ¡Teme! ¡¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado el rubio, dándole la mano para ayudarlo. El resto de la gente se alejó un poco, dándoles espacio.

- Creo… que me rompí la nariz –contestó el Uchiha, llevándose una mano al área afectada para tratar de contener la hemorragia. La mirada de odio que les mandó a los periodistas bastó para acallar sus preguntas, pero no evitó que uno que otro flashazo de alguna cámara brillara con intensidad.

- Vamos, dattebayo –dijo Naruto, jalándolo de un brazo hasta su coche-. Te llevaremos con un médico. Tontos periodistas… -masculló el rubio mientras caminaban.

- Gracias, Ino –susurró el pelinegro, cuando pasó a un lado de su compañera, que había pasado desapercibida entre la multitud.

- De nada, señor –contestó la rubia, dándole un firme saludo militar. Una vez más, la Yamanaka lo había salvado de ser descubierto.

* * *

**Bien, por si quedo algo confuso, Ino si fue la que empujo a Sasuke y no, el teme no se rompio la nariz, sufrio hemorragia nasal por el comentario de la indiscreta reportera XD. Gracias pr sus reviews! OwO Prometo que los contestare cuando regrese! Por ahora estoy preparando la continaucion de mis fics, y espero tener una fecha de regreso en algunas semanas**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	10. Uchihacest

Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^

Korina Herrera Zuno

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Shirou Neko!**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto–sama

**Capítulo 10. Uchihacest.**

_Especialmente dedicado a bella–rosalinda, porqué ella lo pidió._

_El ItaDei fue por mi cuenta._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru. ItaDei/MadaDei).

Uchicest (Mención) (¿Era necesario poner esta advertencia?).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Puede contener spoilers del manga._**  


* * *

**_

– Ah…

Naruto detuvo su mano, antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la superficie de la puerta. El rubio estaba parado justo delante del camerino de Sasuke, buscando al moreno para entregarle los nuevos libretos del programa, cuando escuchó ese sonido salir de la habitación.

Ese gemido… ¿había sido de Sasuke?

– Relájate, ototo– contestó una voz más grave dentro del cuarto–. El dolor pasara pronto.

Esa voz… ¿era de Itachi?

El ojiazul sintió como el calor se le agolpaba en la cara, provocando que el rostro se volviera de un vivo color rojo.

"Tranquilízate, Uzumaki" se regaño así mismo el rubio "No pienses cosas que no son, dattebayo".

– Está sangrando– se quejó Sasuke con la voz algo ahogada.

– Es normal que sangre un poco cuando entra– le respondió su hermano–. Te gustara cuando termine.

– Lo estas disfrutando, Itachi– le acusó el menor por lo bajo.

– No tienes idea, ototo– aseguró el aludido–. De verdad no tienes idea… Te quejas como una niña.

– Leí en un libro que este tipo de conversaciones son necesarias para estrechar los lazos familiares– les interrumpió una tercera voz–, pero yo necesito silencio para trabajar.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, confundido por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

"¿Sai?" pensó el muchacho mientras empujaba la puerta.

– ¡Muy bien!– gritó el rubio–. ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí, dattebayo?

Naruto se encontró con una escena extraña una vez que entró. El Uchiha mayor estaba recargado en la pared a su izquierda, lugar que parecía ocupar desde un buen rato antes de que el rubio irrumpiera tan delicadamente. Sasuke estaba acostado boca abajo sobre el sillón de su camerino, con Sai sentado en un banquillo a su lado. El anbu le estaba clavando una jeringa en el cuello al otro pelinegro. El rubio le lanzó una mirada asustada a la aguja de metal y a todos los extraños utensilios que rondaban a su moreno amigo.

– Ya terminé, Uchiha–bastardo– anunció Sai, sacando la jeringa con algo de brusquedad y colocando un algodón en el sitio por donde había penetrado en la piel.

– Eres… un idiota– gruñó Sasuke entre dientes, soportando el dolor que le causó el chico.

– ¿Qué están haciendo, dattebayo?– preguntó Naruto, totalmente confundido.

– Mi ototo se cansó de la pintura de utillería– le contestó Itachi con naturalidad.

– Sai me hizo un tatuaje– le explicó Sasuke, mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro para quitar el algodón que lo cubría y mostrárselo. Eran las tres aspas que le había puesto Kishimoto durante el examen chunin. Al parecer el pelinegro había decidido que le quedaban bien–. La copia barata no es idiota en todo lo que hace.

– Me alegra que aprecies mis habilidades artísticas, Uchiha–bastardo– dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa cubriéndole el rostro y con unas ganas enormes de golpear a su compañero de trabajo por dentro.

Itachi había permanecido en silencio el resto de la conversación, mirando a Naruto detenidamente.

– ¿Qué pensabas que hacíamos, Naruto–kun?– le preguntó el Uchiha mayor, provocando que los otros dos muchachos voltearan a ver inmediatamente al rubio.

– Y–yo no sabía… ¡No sabía que Sai estaba aquí!– balbuceó el Uzumaki, sintiéndose algo culpable–. Y el teme dijo… ¡Pero yo no quería oír nada, dattebayo! Pasaba por aquí y…

– ¿Qué te estaba imaginando, usuratonkachi?– le cortó Sasuke, mirándolo con suspicacia.

– ¡¿Qué te estás imaginando que me imaginaba yo, teme?– le gritó Naruto, pero su cara roja le traicionaba.

– Si tú quieres…– susurró con una voz sensual Itachi mientras se acercaba al rubio y le acariciaba el rostro–, puedo hacer realidad esas fantasías, con nosotros como protagonistas.

– Quieto ahí– susurró Sai, extendiendo un brazo para detener a Sasuke–. Espera, solo espera…

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que una nueva voz se escuchara en la habitación, sacándoles una sonrisa burlona a los dos muchachos.

– Eso sería muy entretenido de ver– dijo Deidara, recargado en el marco de la puerta. El rubio tenía el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a Itachi con mala cara y los brazos cruzados. El moreno se separó de golpe del Naruto, maldiciéndose internamente, pero el otro ojiazul no dio señales de mejorar su ánimo.

– No abras la boca– le ordenó Deidara mientras alzaba uno de sus dedos, deteniendo los pocos pasos que el Uchiha había dado en dirección a él.

Justo en ese momento un celular comenzó a sonar, y para sorpresa de todos, el aparato le pertenecía a Deidara. El molesto rubio se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando vio el nombre que parpadeaba en el celular.

– ¿Hola?– contestó el rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa al moreno delante de él–. ¡Madara! ¡Qué gusto saber de ti!

Antes de que Itachi pudiera hablar, Sai saltó sobre su espalda, tapándole la boca. El Uchiha mayor trató de sacárselo de encima pero el trabajo se le complicó cuando Sasuke se colocó a sus espaldas, haciéndole una llave que lo mantuvo quieto mientras su rubio cuñado atendía la llamada.

"¡¿Por qué demonios tiene Deidara guardado el número de Madara?" se dijo a sí mismo Itachi. Alguien tendría que darle unas cuantas explicaciones… en cuanto se liberara de ciertas molestias.

– ¿Esta noche, hum…?– preguntó el rubio todavía por celular, recargándose descaradamente sobre el Uchiha mayor que todavía seguía sujeto por los dos muchachos–. No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos ahí entonces! –aseguró Deidara con una enorme sonrisa, mientras el moreno negaba con la cabeza–. ¿Itachi? ¿Quién es ese? No lo conozco, um… ¡Ja ja ja! Sí, sí. Hasta en la noche, Tobi.

El Uchiha mayor dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, que impactó directo el rostro de Sai, pero aún así el moreno no le soltó. Sasuke le regresó el golpe, justo cuando el ojiazul cerraba su celular.

– Lo siento, chicos. Me tengo que ir…– dijo Deidara tomando la barbilla de Itachi y sacudiéndola de un lado a otro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara–. ¡Parece que tengo una cita!

– ¿Saben que él va a asesinarlos, dattebayo?– les comentó Naruto mientras veía al otro rubio desaparecer por la puerta.

– Kishimoto nos necesita vivos– le recordó Sasuke, forcejeando por seguir manteniendo sujeto a su hermano mayor.

– El jefe no está aquí, Uchiha–bastardo –dijo Sai, cuya nariz comenzaba a sangrar exageradamente–. ¡Auch!

Itachi le había mordido la mano.

* * *

**Confieso que esta historia ha sido de las más divertidas de hacer; y de las más difíciles, ya que cada vez que intentaba escribir la escena soltaba una carcajada enorme, escandalosa, de esas que te dan pena ajena, nada más de imaginarme la cara de Naruto. La escribí mientras esperaba a mi papá afuera de una tienda, sentada en el carro, ¡y todo él que pasaba me miraba raro! ¿Por qué será? :P**

_**Gracias a kAeDe-HiMe, hikikomori-chan, xXxhikaryxXx, saku-aya, TheRusso, serenity-princess, Chiyo-san n.n, Pikasha, SmileSkuashSKII, nonomi-chan, Daneshka Boticcelli (Of course, my dear XD), okashira janet, ANI, SawakoHyuuga, Lenay-chan, saskenaru, YukikoChan-KN, maga guardiana, Katari-chan, Priscila-senpai Alice DK, LittleMonsterStick, Alessandra Castle, Michi Uchiha, , eminahinata, Uchiha Yuuki-chan.**_

**Por otro lado, las peticiones e ideas que surgieron de: Lilyth369, serenity-princess, SmileSkuashSKII, okashira janet y Sayuri-chan; ya estan en proceso OwO  
**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento  
_


	11. Sujeto N

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto– sama

**Capítulo 11. Sujeto "N". **

_Especialmente dedicado a SmileSkuashSKII, porqué ella pidió la aparición de Kakashi, y para Sayuri-chan, porqué de ella fue la mayor parte de la idea._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru. KakaIru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Puede contener spoilers del manga.

**_Capítulo betado por Ro91_**

_**¡Gracias!

* * *

**_

– Ne, Sasuke– le llamó Kakashi con alegría, curvando su único ojo visible en una extraña mueca mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre su alumno favorito, en la serie por supuesto– . Tengo algo que mostrarte…

El moreno vio con la ceja alzada el aura rosa, cargada de sentimentalismo que rodeaba a su compañero de trabajo, y tampoco vio con buenos ojos el aparato que el peliplateado sostenía orgullosamente entre sus manos. Eso solo podía significar una cosa…

– No– contestó secamente el Uchiha, dándose la vuelta–. No me interesa ver porno contigo.

– Pero...– empezó a gimotear el Hatake, con los ojos llorosos, más bien con su ojo lloroso, que hizo que el chico soltará un bufido mientras caminaba. El ninja copia no tardó en ir detrás del pelinegro, para total disgusto del muchacho.

– No me interesa– aseguró tajante Sasuke, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos.

Una sonrisa sádica se extendió por la cara de Kakashi, protegida por la máscara que cubría su cara.

– Es del sujeto "N'…– dijo el Hatake con suficiencia, fingiendo jugar distraído con el ipod en su mano.

De inmediato los pasos de moreno se detuvieron en el pasillo y el peliplateado aumentó su sonrisa cuando su querido alumno se golpeó la frente con fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Kakashi se apresurara a alcanzar al pelinegro, colocándose a su lado y pegándole el aparato en la cara.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con exasperación, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Pero no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al mismo lugar al que se dirigía la de Kakashi.

El sujeto "N"… el estúpido, y más que fácil de descifrar, nombre en clave que le había asignado a Naruto.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvieron que grabar fuera los Sonido y tú?– preguntó el Hatake con una risita, y ante el seco cabezazo del pelinegro siguió hablando– . Mientras te fuiste el sujeto "N" hizo un entrenamiento muy interesante… Más interesante que el de Fukasaku…– susurró el peliplateado al oído de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que, por fin, pulsaba el play en el dichoso aparato.

_La imagen del pasillo de un departamento bastante elegante cubrió por completo la pequeña pantalla, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer, acompañada del alegre silbido que seguía la melodía de una canción de moda. La cámara, pues las imágenes no se podían estas grabadas de otra manera, se dirigió de manera segura hasta la habitación de la que provenían esos sonidos._

_Una puerta se abrió, y entonces una nube de vapor empañó por algunos segundos la lente. Cuando finalmente la imagen volvió a aclararse, había una cortina de baño delante, que dejaba que una figura masculina se percibiera algo difuminada a través de ella. _

_Una mano se alzó y apartó de un rápido movimiento la cortina de baño._

– _¡Kakashi!– gritó molesto un empapado Iruka, apresurándose a tirar de nuevo de la cortina para topar su desnudez. Había conseguido cubrirse justo a tiempo…_

– _Perdón, Iruka– es escuchó la voz de peliplateado, que destilaba tranquilidad a pesar de la situación– . Me equivoque de cuarto…_

– _¡De cuarto, de casa y de calle!– le reclamó el Umino a gritos– . ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¡¿Cómo rayos entraste? No– le cortó rápidamente el castaño, antes de que el otro pudiera contestarle– , no quiero saberlo._

_Un leve movimiento de la cámara indico que el Hatake se había encogido de hombros. Al fin y al cabo forzar una cerradura no era tan grave. La vecina le miró mal, pero no creía que la vieja hubiera llamado a la policía. Aparte, las imágenes que había conseguido…_

– _¡Apaga esa cámara!– gritó de pronto Iruka, quitándole de las manos el aparato. _

_Entonces la pantalla se volvió negra._

– Kakashi…– empezó a decir Sasuke, bastante molesto.

– Me equivoque de video, lo siento– se apresuró contestar el peliplateado, moviendo los dedos sobre la sensible superficie del ipod. Discretamente se limpió el brillante líquido rojo que había comenzado a salir de su nariz, cosa para la que su máscara fue de mucha ayuda– . Este es– dijo el Hatake mientras ponía en marcha un video diferente.

_Unos pantalones anaranjados, una espalda morena, unos cabellos rubios… No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era esta vez el protagonista del video._

– _¡Ey, Kakashi– sensei!– preguntó Naruto confundido, después de haberse girado al sentir que lo observaban– . ¿Qué hace, dattebayo?_

_El Uzumaki estaba por terminar de grabar las escenas donde entrenaba con la ayuda de Yamato– taicho y el Hatake, los episodios donde perfeccionaba el rasengan cortando una cascada._

– _Grabó esto para Sasuke… – contestó descaradamente la voz del peliplateado fuera de cuadro, provocando que el muchacho que se encontraba a su lado le soltara un codazo en el presente– . Con eso de que esta fuera de la ciudad, no querría perderse las grabaciones de sus amigos –dijo el ninja copia, diciendo la última palabra con algo de sarcasmo._

"Bien. Fue peor, o más bien mejor, con Fukasaku" pensó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos "Esto puedo soportarlo".

– _¡Hola, teme!– saludó el Uzumaki alegre a la cámara– . ¡Tú estás en una cueva y yo en una cascada, dattebayo!– le presumió el rubio sacándole la lengua y jalándose el parpado inferior del ojo derecho con burla. Una vena creció en la frente del moreno._

_Ese… dobe._

– _Naruto, comencemos– se escuchó una voz fuera de cuadro, y Sasuke creyó reconocerla como la de Kishimoto, cuando se daba esos aires insoportables de jefe responsable–. ¡Dónde nos quedamos!_

– _¡Hai, Boss– san!– le contestó Naruto a la voz, dejando claro que si era Masashi._

– _¡Acción!– gritó otra voz, que Sasuke recordaba vagamente como la del director que apoyaba al mangaka y todo mundo tomo su lugar._

_El Uchiha vio como el rubio se colocaba en una especie de puente de madera, que abarcaba todo lo largo de la enorme cascada. Agradeció a Kakashi la buena toma que consiguió de la espalda del muchacho, parecía tan cercana que casi podía tocarla, y entonces…_

– _¡__Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu__!– gritó Naruto, multiplicándose de esa forma que solo él sabía._

… _fue lo último que vio Sasuke antes de desmayarse, en medio de un charco de sangre._

– Y así murió Uchiha Sasuke– susurró Kakashi con voz apenada, llevándose una mano al pecho.

– ¿Qué tanto murmuras, Kakashi? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, llamando la atención del peliplateado, disipando las fantasías que tenía sobre moribundos y sangrantes Uchihas.

El Hatake se dio la vuelta, y una sonrisa se instalo rápidamente en su oculto rostro.

Se había topado de lleno con Sasuke.

– Ne, Sasuke– le llamó Kakashi con alegría, curvando su único ojo visible en una extraña mueca mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre su alumno favorito, el cual se cruzó de brazos con clara desconfianza hacia el hombre– . Tengo algo que mostrarte…

Aunque pensándolo bien, el peliplateado se iba a guardar la película de Iruka solo para él.

* * *

**Reviews contestados OwO**

**Pikacha: **Pues eso lo has dicho tu, no yo ¬w¬ No creo que sea cosa de ser adolecesnte, si no de tener una mente abierta cafcafpervertidacafcaf XD

**saskenaru:** Ja ja ja ja XD Es que estuvo tan divertido, valio la pena que me miraran raro XD Me la pase bien n/n

**Lenay-chan:** No, definitivamente no quiero saber que te imaginabas ¬w¬ Bueno, no quiero que me cuentes aqui, mandame un mensaje privado u/u Los celos siempre seran malos consejeros, pero como no nos involucran directo a nosotros disfrutemoslos :P

**saku-aya: **Mal pensada ¬¬ Mira que no era una situacion como para que esos negros pensamientos tuyos surgieran XD Dei es bueno, eso le pasa a Itachi por andar de resbalozo lagarton, todos los Uchihas son iguales ¬¬ Suerte con tu trabajo, y espero que no te exploten XD

**Katari-chan:** Oye que los gemidos tambien son de placer ¬w¬ Ok, olvida eso ultimo u/u Aunque creo que tus pensamientos pervertidos le ganan a los mios, y para muestra un Naruto, que diga un boton XD

**Ikaros-san:** Creo que es cosa de familia ¬¬' O cosa de como yo veo a esa familia XD

**Chiyo-san n.n:** Ja ja ja XD Me imagino, que asi como que Itachi y Sasuke... pero de repente Sai? O_o? Ja ja ja ja XD Ahi o era una tonteria o el asunto se ponia feo de verdad XD

**anzu brief:** No te preocupes, me conformo con que me hayas dejado un review Owo

**Daisy-Tsukiyomi-Hime:** Ya lo note XD Me alegra que te haya gustado, y que te hayan hecho pasar un buen rato :P Lo continuare hasta que se pueda. Bienvenida n/n

**hikikomori-chan:** Ok, esa ultima cara tuya me da miedo o-o (esta :9) Si te gusta el ItaDei, mira que este es el primer fic donde PUBLICO algo de ellos, pero ya he escrito algo mas, para alguien especial XD y prometo publicarlo en cuento sea tiempo :P

**nonomi-chan:** Sin duda para carcajearte un buen rato XD

**TheRusso:** Yes! Por fin alguien que me apoya con el chico bueno de Tobi! *¬* El par de atolondrados definitivamente debio esperar a Kishimoto ¬¬

**serenity-princess:** Creo que la inocencia de Naruto se fue a vagar con el autocontrol de Sasuke para no echarsele encima XD Tendre que esforzarme para darle cuerpo a tu idea, pero ya esta surgiendo y quiero que sea buena XD Sin duda, eso haria Sasuke ¬¬'

**SmileSkuashSKII:** Ja ja ja Grita en un frasco! XD Porque habran pensado mal todo mundo? (sarcasmo) Zaphy-chan no hizo nada! *-* (irradia inocencia) Acabo de notar lo de ninja copión XD Lo siento, diferencias linguisticas entre Mexico y España :P Ya lo corregi n.n

**Choi MingYu:** n.n

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! OwO Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil, me gustaria saber que opinan :P La fecha de actualizacion es tentativa ¬¬ Todavia no es segura, pero si no es el lunes, es el viernes :P**

Próxima actualización: **Lunes 7 de Marzo, EclO.**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	12. Psicólogo

¡Feliz Aniversario para Zaphy-Chan!

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

_**Korina Herrera Zuno**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 12. Psicólogo.**

_Especialmente dedicado a okashira janet, quien me dio la idea de esta capítulo._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Puede contener spoilers del manga.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tú? –preguntó Sasuke con voz molesta, mientras una vena se hacía presente en su frente.

La persona delante de él sonrió con suficiencia ante su enfado. En ocasiones el moreno era tan infantil…

- Porque tengo un título en Psicología –le contestó Itachi mostrándole orgulloso el papel enmarcado que confirmaba sus palabras-, y puedo ayudarte –añadió al tiempo que un aura brillante lo rodeaba y unas alas blancas aparecían en su espalda, junto con la aureola dorada encima su cabeza que hacia juego.

El Uchiha menor sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, apartando esa perturbadora imagen de su mente. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco…

- Kishimoto dijo que tendría un psiquíatra –intentó alegar el pelinegro menor, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia. La idea no le agradaba, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que su aniki.

- Kishimoto no quiere arriesgarse a tenerte medicado –le contestó Itachi dejándose de rodeos, provocando que los ojos de su hermano se volvieron rojos, pero el hombre no se inmutó-. Ahora, ¿qué ves? –preguntó el Uchiha con tranquilidad, mostrándole la primera imagen del test de Rorschach.

- Una mancha de pintura negra sobre fondo blanco –le respondió Sasuke con suficiencia, haciendo que Itachi soltará un bufido de exasperación, pero lo dejó pasar… solo por esa vez.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó el Uchiha mayor, pasando a la siguiente imagen.

- Venganza –contestó de inmediato su hermano, provocando que el pelinegro mayor lo viera con verdadero odio.

Sasuke empezaba a tomarse demasiado enserio su papel… o tal vez todavía estaba molesto con él por haberle robado su osito de peluche cuanto tenía cuatro años. Platicarían de eso en la siguiente sesión… Ahora la siguiente imagen.

- Rasengan –contestó Sasuke sin dudar.

Bien, estaban mejorando las respuestas. Aunque el pelinegro mayor ya sabía que en algún momento tomarían ese camino…

- Ramen –dijo el Uchiha, torciendo la boca con desagrado.

La que sigue…

- Naruto –susurró el moreno, llevándose una mano al pelo, nervioso.

Otra…

- Sexo –dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros, fingiendo aburrimiento.

- ¡Aja! –gritó Itachi poniéndose repentinamente de pie, señalando a su hermano con un dedo acusador y la sonrisa demente que ponía cada vez que lo descubría haciendo algo indebido.

- ¡¿Qué? –se defendió el moreno menor, poniéndose también de pie y enfrentándose a su impuesto psicólogo-. ¡Tú preguntaste!

- Tienes lo que se conoce como el complejo "teme-violador" –declaró Itachi con seguridad, provocando que su paciente estuviera a punto de saltarle encima… una vez que pudo reaccionar ante esas palabras.

Sasuke estaba seguro que su hermano acaba de inventarse esa tontería…

- Tienes una marcada tendencia a acosar a Naruto, ya sea que te des cuenta o no –siguió explicando el Uchiha mayor-. Tal vez si te atrevieras a abrirte con él, invitarlo a salir… -en ese momento Sasuke empezó a dejar de comprender lo que su hermano le explicaba-… peleas sin sentido… atracción hacia su físico, su piel… riesgos innecesarios… -las palabras de dejaron de formar oraciones y sobre todo de tener sentido, la mente del moreno estaba divagando en lugares remotos-… violación… problemas legales… cárcel…

Naruto…

Su piel…

Sus ojos azules…

El sonido que hacia el cierre de su chamarra cuando lo bajaba lentamente…

El tatuaje del sello del Cuarto marcado sensualmente en su abdomen…

Su voz llamándolo…

_Sasuke…_

- Sasuke –preguntó Itachi, sacudiendo la mano delante de muchacho para atraer su atención-, ¿me estás escuchando?

La sangre que goteaba de la nariz del moreno le insinuaba que no.

* * *

**Siento que a cada actualización el fic pierde su sentido del humor, de por sí malo :S Ustedes jusgaran n.n**

**Reviews :3**

**saku-aya: **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo *¬* Y si Sasuke estuviera vivo, que diga despierto, estaria de acuerdo con nosotras n.n Aprovechemos ahorita que esta inconsciente LOL XD Sinceramente, que en realidad Kakashi no sea un pervertido, seria OcO para mi XD

**temari-125: **Creo que tenia medio olvidado este fic, pero juro que no vuelve a pasar. Mientras me sigan llegando las ideas XD

**Chiyo-san n.n: **Anotada tu peticion n.n Saldar en cuento vea el capitulo (me tenia algo harta el relleno ¬¬) y salgan los que estan en fila XD

**saskenaru xD: **Totalmente de acuerdo contigo XD Yo tambien lo extrañaba =)

**serenity-princess: **¡Y yo que creia que nadie lo iba a notar! XD (Sarcasmo :P) Como ves, Itachi salio en este :P Pero no fue tan sadico :P LOL ¿Eres maestra? ¡Genial! n.n

**ikaros-san: **¡Jajaja! Tengo en la mente un capitulo que... ¬w¬ No va a haber mucha accion, pero viene algo de lo que pides XD

**Pikacha: **No estoy muy segura de quien dijo lo de "Y clases tambien", si los alumnos o el maestro, pero me alegra no haber tenido ni lo uno ni lo otro en mi salon XD

**hikikomori-chan: **Sera mi mente no funcional que ya ve cosas, pero bueno... Gracias por leer n.n

**nonomi-chan: **No, definitivamente no creo que sea malo ¬w¬ Katari-chan: ¡Pervertida! Ò_Ó Si lo grabo completo, pero no quize poner esa parte por la clasificacion del fic n.n Mmm, creo que esa escena esta... un poco dificil, pero vere que puedo jacer XD

**SmileSkuashSKII: **Me alegraq ue te haya gustado, la fecha de actualizacion es lunes y viernes, pero la actualizacion varia de fic, y varios seran one-shot o drabbles XD ¡Totalmente de acuerdo contigo! XD

**choi mingYu:** Vio el cielo y las estrellas llevadas a un simple mortal como él *.*

**Cecili-hime: **¡Jajaja! No puedo evitar reir cada vez que me acuerdo de eso :3 En defintiva, podres de los personjes de Kishimoto que hancaido en mis garras :D

**Gracias por sus reviews :3** **  
**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	13. Locura

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 13****. Locura.**

_Especialmente dedicado al grupo de FB _**Sasunaru! ****さすな****る****, del que soy una de las orgullosas administradoras**_._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

"¿Cómo acabamos en esto?" se preguntó a si mismo Itachi, mientras una gota de sudor, debida al enorme nerviosismo que sentía, resbalaba por su frente.

El hombre vestía un elegante traje sastre de color negro, y se encontraba de pie delante de una pequeña mesa, cubierta a rebosar de papeles que apenas entendía. Sentado en una silla a uno de sus costados, vestido con un extraño juego de camisa y pantalón a rayas blancas y negras, estaba Sasuke. El muchacho además tenía una cadena atada a su tobillo, que se encontraba unida a una pesada bola de hierro.

- ¡La corte entra en sesión! –retumbó de pronto una voz de mujer en toda la sala, al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de un martillo ser golpeado contra la madera-. ¡El acusado que se ponga de pie!

Mientras Sasuke obedecía la orden, Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que el mundo de había vuelto finalmente loco, ya que la persona que había hablado no era otra más que Tsunade. La rubia vestía una larga túnica negra, con un pronunciado escote al frente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, mientras que sobre su cabeza había una peluca gris llena de rulos. La Senju se encontraba sentada sobre un estrado, desde donde podía dominar cómodamente la vista de todo el lugar.

- Uchiha Sasuke, se le acusa de secuestro e intento de violación hacia Uzumaki Naruto –dijo Tsunade con voz de trueno, señalando al moreno de manera amenazadora usando su martillo.

- ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a esta pobre criatura? –preguntó Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes, desde el lado contrario de la sala. La muchacha tenía entre sus brazos la figura de un sollozante Naruto, quien no se había atrevido a abrir la boca en el tiempo que había durado el juicio.

- ¿Cómo se declara? –pregunto Tsunade mientras unía las yemas de sus dedos delante de su cara, con la expresión ensombreciéndose a cada segundo.

- Inocente, su señoría – contestó Itachi con calma. La imagen ante todo...

- ¡Por supuesto! –gritó Sasuke mientras golpeaba con un puño la mesa delante de él-. ¡Él me provocaba hasta que ya no pude más! ¡Y sé que lo estabas disfrutando, usuratonkachi! –siguió gritando el muchacho con una mueca demente en su rostro, atemorizando aún más a, un de por sí, asustado rubio.

Sus palabras hicieron que la cara de todos los presentes se tornara azul.

- Kami-sama nos proteja… -murmuró el moreno mayor, mientras se dejaba caer derrotado sobre su silla, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. ¿Podría al menos su hermano tener la decencia de dejar de sangrar por la nariz cuando se echaba tan tranquilo 20 años de prisión encima?

**~*S&N*H*E*M*O*R*R*A*G*I*A*~**

Sasuke se levantó de golpe, todavía medio adormilado, al escuchar como repentinamente azotaban la puerta de su habitación y encendían la iluminación de la misma.

Delante de su cama, sosteniendo una almohada en su mano derecha y con una pinta de no haber dormido bien en muchas noches, se encontraba su hermano mayor.

- ¿Itachi? –preguntó el moreno mientras se tallaba los ojos, sin poder tolerar de pronto tanta luz-. ¡Son las tres de la mañana! –gritó Sasuke con molestia, viendo la temprana hora en el reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche.

- Escúchame bien, estúpido hermano –dijo Itachi con los dientes apretados, ignorando los reclamos del menor. El hombre había tomando al muchacho del cuello de su pijama mientras hablaba, y había comenzado también a sacudirlo de enfrente hacia atrás sin muchas consideraciones-. O controlas tus hormonas, o te consigues un buen abogado… ¡Por qué yo no estudie leyes! –terminó gritando el Uchiha, mientras le arrojaba a Sasuke la almohada sobre el rostro.

Después solo se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él, rumiando cosas sobre violaciones y juezas con mucho pecho.

- Loco… -balbuceó Sasuke dando un bostezo, para luego acomodarse de nuevo sobre la cama y tener dulces y rubios sueños.

* * *

**Si bueno, creo que la loca soy yo por escribir semejante cosa ._. Y ahora, terminan oficialmente mis vacaciones, y regresan las actualizaciones de los lunes X3 Me tarde tanto por tres cosas: 1) La principal, vil y pecaminosa flojera X3 Mia culpa; 2) El Festival SasuNaru Literario 2011, que estoy organizando en facebook, y 3) La futura apertura del IFF (Instituto de Fanfiction para Fujoshi´s), tambien en facebook .-. El IFF tardara tiempo, pero el Festival comienza el 10 de octubre, y estan todos invitados X3 Solo necesitan buscarlo asi: "Festival Literario SasuNaru 2011", solo cuiden que sea la pagina del Festival, y NO la de la invitacion del evento.**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	14. Algo distraído

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama

**Capítulo 14. Algo distraído…**

_Especialmente dedicado __Kyouya Hibari__, administradora del __grupo de FB _**Sasunaru.**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

Kory-san y Zaphy-chan lamentan que su trabajo sea una mierda.

Kory-san además promete venganza.

* * *

- Sabes… -comenzó a decir Naruto con la cara pensativa, llamando la atención de Shikamaru, quién estaba sentado a su lado-. La gente en éste trabajo es rara, dattabeyo.

El Nara le dio un sorbo a la gaseosa que tenía en la mano, tratando de ignorar a Gai-sensei. El hombre pasaba delante de los dos jóvenes practicando algo que asemejaba de manera escalofriante a una coreografía salida del Cascanueces. Kishimoto y sus nuevas ideas… De no ser porque al castaño se le antojaba demasiado problemático renunciar, ya se hubiera ido.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Shikamaru a pesar de todo, y su compañero de trabajo no notó el ligero sarcasmo presente en su voz.

- El otro día Gaara me invito a unas aguas termales –dijo el Uzumaki con naturalidad, pero el Nara se atragantó un poco con su bebida. Podía ser una práctica común en Japón, pero intuía las intenciones ocultas detrás de esa invitación-. Y entonces llegó Sasuke, y el teme le gritó, y Gaara le contestó, y entonces tuve que usar un Futon: Rasengan para separarlos –una gota de sudor resbaló por la cara del castaño al imaginar el desastre que debieron armar esos tres-. Y Papá me regañó por destruir medio foro de grabación, dice que lo descontara de mi paga –gruñó el rubio por lo bajo.

- Ah… -dijo el Nara de manera distraída, y no supo que más decir. Naruto se lo tomó como una invitación para que continuara con su improvisada sesión de terapia.

- Y ayer Sai me dijo que me retaba al escapismo. Traía unas esposas muy raras de peluche naranja, ¡yo creo que era para que no marcaran! –siguió platicando el Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa, pero Shikamaru abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizado ante el descaro de Sai-. Entonces llegó Sasuke, y Sai dijo que tenía que irse, y me dejó con las esposas en la mano. Ahora que lo recuerdo el teme se me quedó viendo muy raro, dattebayo… ¡Y después el muy baka dijo apurado que tenía que irse! ¡Aunque acaba de llegar, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio muy indignado, mirando fijamente al castaño como si le pidiera una respuesta. Shikamaru prefirió voltearle la cara.

- Verás Naruto, Sasuke… -trató de explicarse el castaño, aún con el riesgo de ser asesinado por tres "respetables" actores.

- ¡Y ahora Neji me pidió revancha de la pelea del examen chunin! –lo interrumpió el rubio sujetándolo con fuerza de los hombros y sacudiéndolo. Parecía que una vez que había comenzado a hablar era difícil para él detenerse, ¡necesitaba expresar todo lo que sentía!-. ¡Hasta tenía el byakugan activado, dattebayo! Le sangraba un poco la nariz… ¿Se habrá peleado antes? –se preguntó a sí mismo el Uzumaki, y de no ser porque se encontraba completamente mareado, el castaño se habría de topes con la pared más cercana. Además era muy problemático sentir dolor-. Entonces llegó Sasuke, uso su amaterasu en Neji y tuvimos que llamar a Emergencias –dijo el de ojos azules, dando un profundo suspiro y dejando que sus hombros cayeran-. La gente en este trabajo es rara, dattebayo… -se lamentó el de ojos azules con los ojos llorosos.

Sus acciones fueron imitadas por Shikamaru, quien se levantó y arrojó la lata de gaseosa a un bote de basura cercano.

- Naruto… –dijo por lo bajo el castaño mientras se colocaba frente a su compañero, y después le ponía ambas manos sobre los hombros-. Soy tu amigo y es mi deber decirte esto –dijo el chunin con seriedad.

Sus acciones inquietaron al rubio, ¡por la cara que tenía el Nara tal parecía que iba a decirle que había un pervertido acosándolo! Esos ojos marrones se clavaban en su mirada celeste con mucha preocupación, y cierta lástima.

- Naruto… Eres tan, tan, tan ingenuo –dijo el castaño con el rostro impasible.

Una vena brotó en la frente del Uzumaki, a punto de explotar.

- ¡Rasengan!

* * *

**¡Bien! Ya saben que estos capítulos están un poco cortos -.- Gracias a los que participaron en el Festival, como se enteraron los que me agregaron a facebook, tuve un pequeño problema con Magnolia (mi computador) que truncó mi participación ¬¬ ¡En cuanto al Festival, nos vemos el siguiente año! XD ¡Y en cuanto a mí, nos vemos el próximo lunes, con Okane Ga Nai! :3**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	15. Beso bajo la nieve

_**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**_

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Kishimoto-sama, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

**Especialmente dedicado a Anyu Urru**

**Capítulo 15. Beso bajo la nieve.**

_Especialmente dedicado a todas las personas que querían algo más de Gaara._

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

_- Naruto… Esta es una batalla para proteger al Hachibi y al Kyubi. O sea, a ti –dijo Gaara mientras que se colocaba enfrente del rubio, dejando de lado al resto del grupo cómo si no estuvieran presentes-. Y además, al mundo ninja. Cómo el Kazekage daría mi vida para protegerte –siguió diciendo el pelirrojo al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo del Uzumaki-. Si Uchiha Sasuke se enfrenta a las Fuerzas Aliadas Ninja como miembro de Akatsuki, no tendré piedad –le advirtió al chico con dureza._

_Naruto se mordió los labios ante las palabras de su amigo, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí mismo. El rubio tenía muy claro que la decisión que debía tomar sería difícil, fuera cual fuera el camino que siguiera al final._

_- Sasuke no se preocupa por ti –dijo entonces el Kazekage de manera impasible, provocando que los ojos azules del Uzumaki se abrieran en demasía-, sólo quiere permanecer en la oscuridad._

_Ni Kakashi, ni Yamato se atrevieron a intervenir en la conversación de los jóvenes, de la misma manera en que los hermanos del líder de la Aldea de la Arena permanecieron en silencio. Sentían que ese asunto era demasiado delicado como para involucrar a más personas, sentían que esa conversación por lo pronto solo debía involucrar a los dos chicos. _

_- Naruto, si estás preparado para llevar la carga de ser un Kage, entonces haz lo correcto como amigo de Sasuke –dijo el pelirrojo con la preocupación destilando a través su voz, apretando un poco más el hombro del Uzumaki._

_Entonces el rubio apartó con brusquedad la mano de su amigo, haciendo que el Sabaku entrecerrara sus ojos verdes con algo de molestia. Lo siguiente que supo Naruto fue que su boca está siendo devorada por los labios del muchacho de ojos verdes, sin que él tuviera la mente para resistirse._

_- No sólo por su bien, si no por el tuyo –murmuró Gaara cuando terminó de besarlo, mientras le acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas a un estático rubio, al tiempo que Kakashi y Yamato los veían con la boca abierta. El muchacho parecía prometerle a su joven compañero, usando sólo la mirada, la luna, las estrellas y el cielo al completo-. Te haces daño…_

_- Y-ya… Creo que es todo –balbuceó Kankuro bastante nervioso, rogando porque Naruto no reaccionara todavía y decidiera atacarlos-. Vámonos, Gaara. ¿Por favor? –le pidió el castaño a su hermano con voz suplicante y ojos de cachorrito, tirando de la manga del Kazekage._

_- ¡Un segundo más! –pidió Temari al instante, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran de manera incrédula hacia ella. La muchacha tenía ambas manos sobre las mejillas, que se habían coloreado de un vivo color escarlata._

_- ¡Dije vámonos! –gritó el marionetista cada vez más histérico, mientras que tomaba a sus hermanos por el cuello de sus vestimentas y los arrastraba por la nieve._

_- ¡Adiós, Naruto! –alcanzó a decirle una sonriente Temari antes de desaparecer-. ¡Yo cuidare de Gaara por ti! _

**Pausa.**

- ¿Y qué dicen? –preguntó Masashi con curiosidad, al tiempo que colocaba el control que sostenía en su mano sobre la pulida superficie de la mesa de la sala de juntas.

- Por mí está bien… -murmuró Gaara, limpiándose discretamente el líquido rojo que le goteaba de la nariz.

- ¿Y tú qué dices Sas…? –empezó a preguntarle Kishimoto a la otra persona presente, con una ligera sonrisa de burla asomándose en sus labios.

Todavía no terminaba la frase, cuando de pronto el hombre dio un potente y agudo chillido y se arrojó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza.

Puede que Masashi no hubiera recibido entrenamiento shinobi, pero interiormente le dio gracias a Kami por tener los reflejos suficientes para evitar ese kunai que iba directo a su frente. Sólo después de algunos segundos el mangaka se animó a ponerse nuevamente de pie, aunque algo avergonzado por su reacción. Vio con algo de aprensión el arma que atravesaba la enorme pantalla LCD de última generación, que sólo instantes atrás reproducía el piloto de una posible escena para su programa.

La opinión de Uchiha Sasuke había quedado más que clara.

* * *

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


	16. Llamada indiscreta

**Escribir es como cocinar. Cuando tú lo haces no tiene el mismo sabor, pero te emociona cuando alguien dice que te quedó… muy bueno ^_^**

Los personajes, excepto uno que otro inventado por mí para la trama, son de Masahi Kishimoto, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

* * *

**Especialmente dedicado a Zanzamaru**

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Llamada indiscreta.**

**Advertencias:**

OoC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Alguna que otra grosería.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

Comedia de valor dudoso.

* * *

Sasuke dio un bufido de fastidio, cuando el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar y nadie aparte de él parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca como para contestarlo, ¡justo cuando iba tomarse un descanso de su ajetreada vida! Lejos de hermanos ladrones de osos de peluche, psicólogos con necesidad de psiquíatra, jefes a los que les has contagiado la venganza compulsiva, admiradoras fujoshi, dobes distraídos, acosadores de dobes… Y es que ser un Uchiha, mucho menos un Sasuke, no era fácil.

-¿Moshimoshi? –preguntó el moreno con un gruñido, después de levantar la bocina.

-_¡Teme!_ –chilló la voz de Naruto contra su oreja, casi dejándolo sordo. El tono del rubio era algo a medio camino entre uno ilusionado y uno aterrado-. _¿Es cierto que te gusto, dattebayo?_

Confuso, el de cabello negro parpadeó varias veces, y entonces se llevó una mano a la frente.

-No tengo fiebre –dijo el Uchiha en voz baja, checando su temperatura-, no tengo hambre, no estoy tomado, no uso drogas… ¡Entonces no tengo alucinaciones! –concluyó el moreno, golpeándose con un puño la palma de la mano contraria, arreglándoselas para sostener el teléfono contra su oreja.

_-¿Teme?_ –preguntó el rubio con voz dudosa, algo extrañado por el comportamiento del otro.

-Espera un segundo, usuratonkachi –le pidió Sasuke, sin alterar ni un poco su comportamiento con el Uzumaki, lo que hizo que el de ojos azules se pusiera aún más nervioso.

_-C-claro…_ -tartamudeó Naruto en respuesta, ya que en realidad no le quedaba de otra.

-¡Itachi! –se escuchó gritar a la voz del moreno, y esta vez fue el turno del rubio para que sus tímpanos estuvieran a punto de estallar-. ¿¡Tú le fuiste con el chisme a Naruto, verdad? –siguió bramando Sasuke, buscando a su hermano por todas las habitaciones de la casa-. ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Ciego!

Bastante aturdido por el escándalo que armaba su querido otōto, el mayor de los Uchiha salió de la habitación, con una vena saltando en su frente al escuchar la crítica de Sasuke. Él no tenía la culpa de padecer miopatía.

-¿De qué estas…? –comenzó a decir Itachi, ajustándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz al más puro estilo "Kabuto", sin embargo, no lo dejaron terminar.

-¿Entonces como demonios se enteró que me trae loco? –lo interrumpió Sasuke, al tiempo que señalaba a su hermano mayor con un dedo acusador-. ¡Ese dobe no se había dado cuenta en más de diez años! ¿¡Y de repente me llama para preguntarme si me gusta? ¿¡De la noche a la mañana? ¡¿Tuvo una jodida visión, o qué carajos?

-Oye, otōto. Yo no fui –se apresuró a contestarle el otro moreno, alzando las manos en señal de rendición-, ¡te lo juro!

-¡No te creo nada, bastardo! –gritó el menor, sintiéndose traicionado en todos los sentidos de su existencia y por su único familiar vivo… Bueno, tal vez se estaba dejando llevar un poco por su personaje en el programa de Kishimoto.

Con una enorme mueca sádica en el rostro, el moreno extendió una mano hacia Itachi y entonces… tomó las gafas del moreno.

-Ahg, S-sasuke… -tartamudeó el mayor, tanteando el aire en busca de su preciada propiedad-. ¡No, mis lentes! ¡Sin ellos estoy indefenso!

-¡Venganza! –dijo el aludido con una enorme sonrisa sanguinaria, para luego romper los cristales que sostenía entre sus manos. Un crujido desagradable se esparció por el lugar, e Itachi supo que estaba perdido.

Lo siguiente que pudo notar el moreno fue que un objeto de tipo contundente, sólido y de peso considerable, entiéndase una silla que estaba al alcance de Sasuke para su gran suerte, se impactaba contra su cabeza y entonces su mundo se tiñó de rojo.

-¿Dijiste algo, Itachi? –dijo un triunfante vengador compulsivo, alzando las manos al cielo y soltando una espeluznante carcajada. Si esto se tratara de algún escrito, digamos un alocado fanfic, el lector ya tendría los pelos de punta por el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke-. ¿Pides clemencia, quizás?

-Najshdgj… -balbuceó el ensangrentado bulto a sus pies.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el moreno de pie, alzando una ceja con extrañeza. Nada había alcanzado a descifrar del leve tartamudeo de su hermano.

-¡Qué todavía traes el teléfono en la mano y Naruto está escuchando todo, idiota! –le gritó Itachi, señalándole el mencionado aparato.

-¿Moshimoshi? –preguntó Sasuke con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose ahora al auricular e ignorando al hermano mayor que tenía en el piso, el cual parecía estar a punto de entrar en shock a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

_-Oye, Sasuke… _-dijo Naruto a través del teléfono.

-Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, dobe –respondió el moreno con rapidez, al tiempo que algo parecido a un gemido y pedido de auxilio se escuchaba de fondo-, tengo asuntos que platicar con Itachi. Nos vemos en el foro.

-¡Pero…! –intentó detenerlo el rubio, sujetando su celular con algo de desesperación, pero no pudo hacer nada, en menos de un segundo el característico "dip, dip" le indicó que Sasuke había colgado.

El Uzumaki dio un profundo suspiro de decepción, que hasta parecía que iba a dejar que el alma se le escapara por la boca, y entonces recordó las palabras que se le habían ido al teme cuando creía que él no escuchaba. Una sonrisa enorme se esparció por la cara de Naruto.

-¡Era cierto! –Exclamó el de ojos azules con un tono de triunfo, dirigiéndose a sus dos acompañantes-. ¡Le gusto, dattebayo!

-Te lo dije –dijeron Kushina y Mikoto a un tiempo, para después verse sorprendidas entre sí debido a la ocurrencia y entonces soltar una carcajada.

* * *

**No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda~ No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda~ ¡Ey! x3**

Zaludos

Zaphyrla

_Bajo la luz de la luna llena_

_Que iluminaba en todo su esplendor las blancas calles de Ellora_

_Ella solo suspiraba_

_Recordando los ojos azules de aquel halcón_

_Que había escapado alzando las alas al viento_


End file.
